TDI: Chrissy
by bluemonster090
Summary: After her mother was thrown into prison, Chris's daughter is back with her dad. But he has to host the TDI series so she joins in order to spent time with her dad and make friends. sorta similar to XxSullenLiftyGirlxX's story I was bored that's my only excuse for this
1. Chapter 1

**So this story involves Chris's 15 year-old daughter joining Total Drama Island, and maybe I might write the other season too. This story is similar to XxSullenLiftyGirlxX's story, but it's a lot more different. And remember I'm writing this cuz I'm bored. **

**Chrissy McLean:**

**Age: 15**  
**Appearance: Short Black hair, blue eyes, circleish head, tanned skin  
Clothes: blue hoodie, mini light-brown shorts, long white socks and black shoes. **  
**Fear: seeing Cindy (her mom) naked**  
**likes: doing extreme stunts, her dad, making friends, doing guy things like burping and playing sports **  
**Dislikes: Cindy, press, gossip and people who mock her**

**Chrissy's pov: **  
I waiting in the outside the court room for my dad. Cindy finally went too far and got arrested. She had just lost full custody of me and is heading for nine years in prison. I know normally a daughter wouldn't call her mother by her first name, then again she and I didn't like each other.

When I was 10 she divorced dad she made my life a complete living hell. She used dad's child support money for drinks and drugs. I was normally left alone at night and I couldn't make any friends because her. When she had her friends come in she would often order me to stay in my room, and would sometime heard her telling her friends that I'm ruining her life because I was a spoiled brat like my dad. That day I nearly attacked her. She can insult me but never my dad. But as bad it sounds I learned how to survive which I guess that's good.

I looked at some lawyer's stern face then looked way when he turned in my direction. I know for a fact, that dad really hated lawyers. I just smiled. Dad... i only seen him in movies and shows on TV since the divorce. I would laugh of his jokes on TV. He's my idol despite being a bit scary. Cindy would turn off the TV every she would catch me watching dad and say that he's a loser with no future. She the one to talk. I sighed as I looked into the ground.

"Hey squirt!" yelled a very familiar voice. I rasied in surprise and saw the person I thinking of. He had his arms wide open. "Hey why don't you give dad a hug?" I smiled widely and jumped ot of my seat and ran to hug . I then hugged him with tears in my eyes. My dad was right here with me. He patted my back and said 'let it out' with a smile. He hugged me back. "I missed you alot squirt."

"I really missed you too, dad!" I said. We got to his limo and started talking.

"So how are things after that thing won custody of you?" he asked me. He hated Cindy as I did.

"Complete hell! But now that I'm back with you It's gonna be awesome!" I said. He then started to nervous.

"Listen kiddo I know we have to a lot..."

"Dad I meant joining Total Drama Island!" I interrupted because I really knew what he gonna say. How do I know of my dad's awesome new show, well even since he announced it people had really been talking about it. He then looked shocked.

"What! But squirt TDI is very dangerous, you can get really messed up." he said. He might be cruel and sadistic but he can be very worried when it came to me.

"Dad come on! I mean please!" I said as I made the puppy face. I prayed to god that it still work after five years. He sighed.

" Okay but I won't treat any different from the competitors just because you are my daughter. When you lose you get to co-host with me in the island and by co-host i mean find ways of torturing the others."

"Deal!" I said hugging him. What dad doesn't know about me is that I'm tomboy and also I like doing crazy things! But I'm just glad to spent time with dad. Heck I might even make friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is gonna be in no Pov. Thanks for reading this piece of crap I made in the last minute. **

**THIS EPISODE OF TDI CONTAINS SCENES OF EXTREME STUNTS PERFORMED BY ANIMATED TEENS. DO NOT TRY ANY OF WHAT YOU SEE HERE AT HOME. SERIOUSLY, YOU COULD GET REALLY MESSED UP.**

Chris pops to camera saying, "Yo we're coming on you live on camp Wakanaka. Where we will be hosting Total Drama Island. Now let me explain all the rules of the game." Then it shows Chris in the elimination spot.  
"Every week the contestants will be completing in challenges. Each week each camper must pick at one camper they wish to eliminate the camper with most votes gets to go to the dock of shame and to the boat of losers. The winner overall will win cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune that let's admit it they'll blow in week. To survive they must survive, bees and bear, disgusting camp food and each other. Every moment will be caught in cameras all over the camp. Who will crumple under the pressure? Find out here in total drama island!"

*theme song with Chrissy rooting Eva and Taylor*

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Let's meet our first 12 contestants! We told them expect one that they'll be staying in a five star resort. So they seem toed you know why." he said as a boat dropped off a girl with glasses and braces. "Beth whats up?" Then Beth ran to him hugging him.

"It's so great to meet you!" she said as she got of him. "Wow, you look bigger in TV."  
"Umm... Thanks." he said as he looked at awkwardly as she waved at camera. Then another boat came dropping off DJ. All boats came to dropping the other campers.  
At the end another came and dropped Chrissy off.

"There's my little squirt!" he said with a smirk.

"Hey dad." she said with a smile. The other campers just looked shocked at the fifteen-year-old.

"This is my squirt, Chrissy." he said as Chrissy walked to the others.

"She's your daughter?!" exclaimed some campers. Others like Noah didn't looked too surprised since she looks almost like Chris.

"Hi, I'm glad to meet you all." she said in a friendly voice. Then Beth came to shake her hand repeatedly.

"Hi I'm Beth!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Of course she'll still be treated like you guys. And if she loses she'll co-host with me." said Chris.

"Now we gonna need a group picture for the promos. Now into the dock!" said Chris as he jumped on the boat that brought Chrissy. They all posed for the picture. Chrissy was in front of Owen doing a peace sign in both hands. "Okay wait forgot the lens." Then he clicked it again.  
"Wait the memory card is full." he said smiling.

"On come already! My face is freezing." said Leshawna. Then ironically the dock broke and everyone fell in the lake.

"Okay everyone dry up and we'll meet in the camp pit." he said as the Campers dry off.  
They all went to the fire pit.

"Okay, now welcome to camp Wakanaka your home for the next eight weeks. The people around can be your competition maybe even your friends. You dig? The camper the manages to stay in the competition will win one hundred grand!"

"Excuse me." Duncan said. "What would the sleeping arrangement be? Cuz I want a bunk on top of her." he said as he pointed to Heather.

"There not co-ed? Are they?" Heather said.  
"They originally were but since my little girl is completing. I changed it. I mean come on who wants to be a grampa at 23?" Chris said. Chrissy blushed.

"Dad." she said as she covered her head with her hood.

"Excuse me Mark? But can I have to cabin with a lake view since I'm prettiest?"asked Lindsay.

"Okay you are. But that's not how it works here. And it's Chris." said Chris.

"I have to live with Sadie or else I'll die." said Katie

"I break out in hives! It's true!" said Sadie.

"This can't be happening." said Gwen gloomily. Then Owen hugged both Tyler and Gwen.

"Aww come you guys! It'll be fun like a big sleepover." he said.

"At least you wouldn't sleep with him." said Tyler looking at Duncan who was given a deer a noogie.

"Okay, now have to split you into two teams. If I call your name then go stand over there. Noah, Justin, Katie, Cody, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Heather, Owen, Chrissy, and Gwen. From this moment on you're the screaming gophers." he said he toss Owen the flag.

"Yay! I'm a Gopher!" said the fan-favorite.

"B-but what about Sadie?" said Katie as she looked worried.

"Now the rest of you Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler, Izzy, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff and Duncan. Move move!"

"But Katie's a Gopher!" said Sadie worried.

"Sadie is it? It gonna be okay." said Courtney as she pulled her to the other side.

"Katie! I reaally miss you!" yelled Sadie as she walked away.

"Me too!" said Katie.

"You shall now be known as.. The Killer Bass!" said the host as he threw Harold their flag.

"Awesome." said Harold.

"Now you and your team will be on cameras at all time in public areas." said Chris as he desmonted the confessials.

_Gwen's confessional_

_"Umm...okay so far this sucks."_

_Lindsay's confessional _

_"I don't get it where's the camera guy?" _  
_Owen Confessional_

_"Hey everyone I have something to say..." then he farted and giggled. _

_Chrissy Confessional _

_"This is okay I mean so far I have one person to talk to during the show.."_

"Okay any one got a question? Cool Now let me show you the cabins."said Chris."The east one are the gophers and the bass are in the west."

Heather was the first to come in.

"Bunk beds?" she asked. "Isn't this a little summer camp?" Gwen bumped into her saying "That's the idea genuis."

"Heh, shut up weird goth girl." she said.

"Hey You're pretty smart I feel that." said Cody.

"Wait should you be in the boy's side?" she said turning to him. He just smiled. Then Crissy came near.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." she said as she threw Cody out the girl cabin. Gwen smiled and thanked her.  
Cody was in the ground near Chris .

"Wow your daughter's strong." he said as he spit some grass out.

"Of course she is. She a McLean." he said. Then Lindsay asked him about outlets, which he responded to commutial bathrooms. As Chrissy was unpacking she heard whining outside. Chrissy just sighed, girl whines always reminds of Cindy. Heather then greeted her.

"Hey! Squirt! Or whatever your name is."

"Chrissy."

"Yes that. It's super nice to meet you!" she said in the same tone that Cindy use on guys when she wanted them to her things.

"Listen just cuz I'm Chris's daughter doesn't mean that just by befriending me you'll win the game." she said she already knew the type that like to prey on others.

"Why I would never..." then they heard a scream in the corner. Everyone came to see what was going on. It was a cocharoach. The rest screamed and panicked while Chrissy just raised her eyebrow. 'Seriously a roach?' Then Duncan killed it with an Ax.

"That's one way to kill a roach." said Gwen.

"Awesommmme" Harold said.

"Umm... Did you really have to go that far?" said Chrissy as she looked at Duncan.

"Yep." he said with a smirk. Then Tyler flirted a bit about killing the next with Lindsay which giggles and blushes. "Pttff.. They always go for the jocks" said Duncan.

"You're right on that, bro." said Chrissy and several guys agreeing.

Then the report to the mess hall. Where chef screams at them. Then some started a few complained but were silenced by chef. Then Chrissy got food.

"Heck this is a whole lot better than Cindy's food." she as she sat with Beth and Justin.

"Welcome the mess hall." said Chris coming in.

"Yo bro! Can we order a pizza or something." said Geoff. Then Chef threw a butcher knife near his head. "It's all cool bro!" he said nervously. Others just nodded and looked scared.

"Okay the first challenge starts in one hour. " said Chris with a smile and left.

"What do you think they'll make do?" asked Katie to DJ.

"Come on our first day. What's the worst they can make us do? " he responded.

"I don't know big guy. Knowing Dad it's gotta be something hard and probably dangerous. As he says you gotta start with something big." said Chrissy as she took a bite out of the ..burger..thing. Then DJ looked scared. "But then again I could be wrong." she quickly said.

One hour later they were on top of a mountain in their swimsuits.

"Why do I have to call it?" said Chrissy.

Dj then said "Oh sh*t".

**part 2-**

"Okay today's challenge is three tasks, Task number one: Jump off the 1500 foot cliff." said Chris.

"Piece of cake" whisper Bridgette to Taylor.

"But if you look down you'll see two target areas. The wider are represents the part of the lake we had stocked with psychotic, man-eating sharks. But inside that the area is a smaller are which is Shark-free. And that's your target."

"Excuse me?" said Leshawna not believing she is forced into this.

"For every member of your team that jump and actually survives there will crates that contain the supplies you need for the second challenge, building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party. The losers will be sending someone home tonight. Now let 's see Killer Bass your up first."

"Oh wow.. Who wants to go first. " asked Bridgette. Nobody volunteered to.

"Hey guys don't worry.. I heard that they make the interns do these stunts first." said Owen. Everyone just looked at Chrissy. Which she scratched her chin. She had been here the day the Chef tested it out, It was funny but now that she and the rest were put to the test it didn't seem funny anymore... She just put on a sorta force cheerful face telling the others it's a biiiiit dangerous.

"Who going first?" asked Eva.

"Ladies first." said Duncan to Courtney.  
First went Bridgette, then Tyler, Geoff and Eva. DJ refuse to go because he was tramazed as a child. So Chris just put a chicken hat on and took out a point for his team. He then told DJ to go to the chicken path.

Ezekiel, Duncan, Harold jumped off and Courtney just chicken off. Sadie refuse to jump without Katie. So Izzy offered to switch her with Katie so that they can be together. Chris agreed to it. Then they jumped.

"Okay that makes two chickens and nine jumpers. Okay Gophers beat that and you win a cart to make it easy. "

"Nice, so who's first." said Trent. Chrissy then light up.

"ME!" she shouted excitedly. As she walked backwards the cliff. "And Dad this isn't the swimsuit I brought with me. " she said as she pointed. She wore a pair of guy shorts and a white t shirt.

"I know, but I'm a concerned father. Every concerned father is suppose to protect their little angels from perverts." Chris said as he smirked a bit.

"And you wanna protect her by forcing her to jump down shark-infested waters." said LeShawna.

"It's okay I wanted to do this reality show to make friends and spent time with dad." she said smiling. Then she ran off the cliff happily , Screaming " Watch out sharks cause here comes mama!" and land in the middle of the safe zone.

"Way to go Honey! Perfect score! Now who's next?!"

" nu-Na I don't do death jumps like Chris Jr." said heather.

"Why not?" asked Beth.

"Cause my hair will get messy, and this is international TV." she snapped.

Then Heather was thrown, Leshawna, Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Izzy. But Justin failed but used his hotness to charm the shark about to eat him. They even gave him a ride back. Then Beth chickened out.

"Sorry! I c-can't." she said.

"It's okay!" said Chrissy giving her a thumbs up while the few others just did chicken noises. Then Trent and Owen went next. Owen was scared a bit after Trent.

_Owen:_  
_I was darn nervous, I'm not a strong swimmer. _

_Geoff:_  
_ I just look at this guy and think there's no way he's gonna jump. _

_Gwen:_  
_I seriously thought if he jumps, he's gonna die._

_ Chrissy: _  
_Why did I have to call it!? I mean seriously dad! Making him jump!_

Then Owen jumped and making the Gophers win. But made a huge splash and wetting everyone.

"Oh yeah! Who the Man!?" he other gophers cheered while Chris acconced the winners of the challege.

"Hey I think I lost my shorts." said Owen then some people were a little disgusted.  
Later the Screaming Gopher are seen pulling the carts and singing while the Bass are pushing the crates.  
"

Oww I think I got a splinter." said Courtney. Eva lifted her crate.

"Shut up and pick up your crate! Chicken." she yelled at Courtney.

"Hey I'm the only one with CIT camping training! You need me!" said Courtney.  
The Tyler and Katie and Sadie. The Screaming gophers reached the the cabin site. And started to open their teeth.  
Then later the opened their tools and pieces.

"LeShawna need help opening the box?" asked Chrissy as Leshawna nodded. Chrissy got the rope at the end of the crate and bit it. Pulled on the rope and the box opened. Leshawna was a bit impressed.

" Girl, how can your teeth resist that?" said Leshawna as she got the materials out the box.

"My teeth were like this when I was little. I've never even got one yellowing spot in my life." said Chrissy with a cute face. All of the gophers girls (expect Gwen and heather) looked at Chrissy and 'awww'.

"Awww you're soo cute!" said Beth as smiled widely.

"Yea! They should totally make a Dollie of you!" said Lindsay as she grabbed her hands and started to shake her. Chrissy just smiled awkwardly and blushed. Then Heather came near Leshawna and Chrissy.

"Hey Leshawna! I just came to say sorry and I really like your earrings!" she said as she smiled. "And Mini Chris.. I can call you that, right?"

"Sure. I think it's really cute." she said.

"I'm sorry you got the bad impression of me and hope we could really be friends, and you Leshawna." she said.

"Yeah I think that would be cool." said Leshawna. Chrissy smiled and nodded.

_Confessional- Heather_  
_"I really didn't mean what I said. I seen a hundreds of these stupid reality shows. I learned a thing or two. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Plus having mini Chris in my side would be good. She's useless when it's about being daddy's little princess but when it comes to fearless stunts she's a pro." _

_confessional- Leshawna_  
_"Of course I know she's playing me! But we need to get along for today to win the challenge!" _

_Confessional- Chrissy _  
_"I know that she's trying to play me. Come on Heather! My dad is Chris McLean! i was taught that there are a million of backstabbers like you who like stop at nothing to destroy you."_

The killer bass got back cabin grounds and start working. But they weren't the 'helping each others type'. Meanwhile the screaming gophers were helping each other. In the end Chris checked each hot tub. He appear to check the gopher's hot tub.

"This is an awesome hot tub!" he said. Then the gophers cheered and an naked Owen popped out. He turned to the bass's hot tub. It was really leaking and then it was destroyed

"Well guess we got a our selves a winner. The Gophers!" he said as the gophers cheered. Chrissy high-fived with Gwen.  
"

Gophers you're safe from elimination and you get to rock this hot tub for all summer! Bonus!" They cheered even more at that.

"Killer Bass suck to be you. I'll see your sorry butts in the camp pit." said Chris as he left.  
Owen was naked and hugging people. When he was about to hug Chrissy until Chris used a flying kick to knock him away. Chris then hugged Chrissy.  
"No hugging Mini Chris until you put on clothes." he said as he put on a demon-smile like face (like Russia from hetalia) that scared even Duncan. Chrissy just blinked, being a little bit naive.

"How.." started to said Gwen.

"Protective father instincts." interrupted Chris.

At the mess hall-

The killer bass were planning on who to vote off then Mini Chris and the other gophers girls heard a distributing comment from Ezekiel.

"Eh, I'm saying that Guys are way stronger and Smarter than girls." he said.

"Oh no you didn't! Mini Chris hold my earrings!" said Leshawna as she gave Chrissy her earrings.  
"I got yo earrings. Kick his ass Gurl! " she said. It took all of the guys at table to stop Leshawna from killing Ezekiel.

_Crissy's Confessional-_  
_"I can tell this guy never really been exposed to the real world. I can also tell that he's out." _

In the end, Ezekiel got kicked out.  
The Gophers were having their Hot Tub party.

"To us the screaming Gophers!" said Cody as he put his juice box in the air.

"To the Gophers!" they cheered. Then Chrissy and some other gophers started to dance and chanting "Go gophers! Go gophers!"

Courtney then turned to the camera. "They may enjoy their party today but next time victory will be ours."


	3. notice

**Beloved Readers,**

**I'm sorry but I won't be working on this story for long time, or atleast until my other story in finished. **

**But since this story is gonna be a bit different than the orignal total drama you can comment me on what to do different like maybe add Alejandro or Sierra in the first season. Or different pairings. Make some one other than Izzy insane. But no OCs please.**

**If your idea sounds interesting I write use it to write it in the story and thank you for it. **

**Again I am so sorry for this, but I promise that I will write at least one more chapter before the year ends.**

**Love, BlueMonster090.**


End file.
